


Shattered

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Strange Encounters [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Darkstrange, Dubious Consent, For: shattered, IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Magical Restraint, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Tony is a cockslut, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Dark Stephen Strange abducts Tony Stark in in his sleep. He takes what he wants while giving Tony what he needs, pushing him until he shatters, then taking the pieces and fitting them back together.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts).

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Tony woke, standing naked, in the same doorless, windowless chamber Doctor Strange had held him in previously. Invisible hands held him upright and prevented him from moving. He was only moderately concerned about the reason for his current predicament. If Strange had plans that were anything like the last time… The genius’ cock twitched and he berated himself. After all, the sorcerer was still the enemy even after the round of mind-blowing sex they had had. In fact, any sane man would be furious over what had happened. Instead, Stark had jacked off to his memories of that occasion almost every night since.

A portal opened in front of the genius, ringed by orange sparks. Stephen Strange stepped through, as nude as Tony was. That did nothing to help Stark control his libido. The sorcerer was a gorgeous man. His body could have been chiseled from fine stone. And his lips…

Stop, Tony. Stop. Think of anything but the man in front of you. Think of Mrs. Black, your fifth grade teacher without clothes on. Think of…

Stephen cupped Stark's cheek, totally breaking his concentration. Tony let his eyes fall shut. He couldn’t pull away. Truthfully, he didn’t want to. If he could have, he would have leaned into the touch.

“Have you missed me, Tony?” Strange asked. He placed a kiss between the genius' eyes. “Look at me.” When Stark complied, Stephen smiled. “Better. Keep your eyes open, or I’ll do it for you.” Those words sent a pleasant shiver down the genius' spine.

“I’ve missed you like a virus,” Tony shot back.

“There’s no cure for me.” Stephen winced along with Stark. “Forgive me, that was cheesy.”

The genius snorted. “Things like that could ruin your evil reputation.”

“How about this?” Strange made motions with his hands and Tony was forced spread eagled where he stood. Stark's traitorous cock went to full mast, causing him to blush furiously. “Oh, now that's very interesting.”

As Tony looked on, the sorcerer multiplied himself. One of them went down on his knees before Stark. The other walked around behind him.

The genius glanced down, he was at least able to move that much, and met the kneeling sorcerer's eyes. Stephen looked up at him through his lashes and licked his lips seductively. Tony groaned at the sight. God, he was so fucked up to be getting off on this.

When Strange swallowed him down, the genius let out a cry of pleasure. He was completely hard and that mouth… that beautiful, hot, talented mouth was taking him apart.

Behind Stark, the other Stephen ran one magically lubed finger over Tony’s entrance. He opened him quickly and roughly, causing the genius to grunt and writhe. Stark was perfectly balanced between pleasure and pain. He was ready to be fucked and fucked hard. He found himself begging for it. “Please, I need you in me.”

Just as the kneeling sorcerer deep throated Tony, the Stephen behind him lined his cock up with the genius’ entrance and slammed into him, causing Stark to scream. The burn lanced through him and didn’t fade for several long moments. It hurt, but it was what he had wanted. It made the pleasure feel all that much better, amplifying it, making it more real.

“You’re supposed to be the mightiest of the Avengers, but you’re nothing more than a cockslut. You like my mouth, but what you really like is to be fucked.” Strange snapped his hips hard, burying himself to the hilt in Tony’s ass.

Everything was intense, so intense, and Stark couldn’t move. He couldn’t wrap his or legs arms around anyone. He couldn’t grasp at sheets or a headboard because he was balanced perfectly with arms and legs outstretched. The waves of pleasure that tore through him were punctuated by the occasional shot of pain. It became so overwhelming that tears began rolling down Tony’s cheeks as he shattered. “Please. Please. Please.” He didn’t know if he was begging for it to continue or for it to stop.

Hearing the tears in the genius' voice, Stephen stopped. He pulled out of Tony and off of his cock, then he merged back into one entity, standing before Stark. He took the genius' face in his hands. “Sh. Sh. Hush. I’ve got you.” He placed a kiss on Tony's lips, silencing the pleas. When he pulled back, he looked into the genius' eyes. “Are you with me?”

“Hm.”

“Stark,” the sorcerer said forcefully. “Are. You. With. Me.” It was odd, but he found he didn’t want to truly damage Tony, not physically or mentally. It shouldn’t matter, he should just be a thing to be used, but he found it did.

Tony blinked rapidly. “Yes. I'm... I’m fine.” He was deep into subspace or he would have wondered at Strange, his enemy, showing such care for him. As it was, the hands on his face were grounding and he stared dazedly into the sorcerer's eyes.

Strange almost let himself get lost in the genius' deep brown eyes. “What do you want, Stark? I need to know.” He needed to understand on a deep level. He needed to posses Stark. Yes, that was it. Still, he found he didn’t want to destroy him, bend him maybe, push him to the edge of breaking, definitely, but beyond that, no.

“You stopped. I didn’t want you to stop.” Tony’s voice sounded far away to himself and he felt like he was floating.

“I asked you what you want.”

Tony’s brown eyes focused on Stephen. “Fuck me. Please.” He needed, it like he needed air to breathe. It didn’t matter that Strange was supposed to be his foe, not anymore. He just needed release.

The sorcerer scratched his fingers through Tony’s beard, then let his hands drift lower until he grasped him by the hips. “As you wish.” He slipped behind the genius and entered him abruptly. This time, he didn’t let the sound of tears bother him. Especially since they were now punctuated by cries of pleasure.

“Jesus! Fucking… Yes!” Stark continued to call out tearfully as Strange stroked over his prostate on each thrust. It was exquisite and so very, very much. When he came, his vision whited out and his body went taut.

Stephen chased his own orgasm which came shortly thereafter. He bit down on Tony’s shoulder as he came, filling the genius with his come. He went limp, wrapping his arms around Stark to keep himself upright.

After a short while, his cock slipped out of Tony and come started leaking from his hole. The sorcerer lazily stood and, using a few gestures, magically cleaned the mess up. Next he used a few more gestures and moved Tony onto the neglected bed. He went over and physically arranged him in the recovery position, then, against his better judgement, lay down behind him and… cuddled up to him. There was no other word for it.

The genius fell asleep. After a few hours, Strange returned Tony to his bed without waking him. He wanted to keep him so badly, to possess him, but he knew that couldn’t be. That would destroy the very thing he wanted to possess. With one last look behind him, Strange returned to the Sanctum, already planning his next encounter with Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
